


The Dream

by 4saltiinpadella



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Nightmare, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Canon, dream - Freeform, just for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4saltiinpadella/pseuds/4saltiinpadella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's dreams turn to be not the best, specially when they concern someone very important to him! ;DDDDDDD *WINK WINK WINK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a short fan fiction I start writing to improve my english since I'm not a native english speaker.
> 
> So I apologize if I made some mistakes u___u I'll be glad if you correct me!
> 
> P.s: Later I could post this in italian (my original language!)

At the beginning all that Roy can feel it’s a soft breeze on his pale skin. It’s pleasant and comfortable and it’s no long that he’s aware to be in front of a huge expanse of water. 

_‘… what the hell….’_

the first impression it’s of a lake, but after a more careful vision, it looks more like a sea. 

A sea? In Amestris? How weird…

A white thinest sand lies under his feet. The sky has got a pearl-like shade and it gives a more surreal atmosphere at the place.

_‘Where Am I?’_

His suspicious looking around is interrupted by the awareness of a presence behind him.

**"Riza…"**

Her name slips out from his mouth in an unperceptive whisper. Like a dangerous secret that no one should tell, least of all Roy Mustang.  
He’s afraid to tell it loud. 

He knows very well: he can’t say her name…. It’s a precious and forbidden thing to him. A painful taboo that keeps burning their lives after Ishval. 

And here she is.

Stunning. Beautiful. Unreachable. 

So close and yet so far. 

Her golden, silky hair blowing in the soft wind, they are longer than usual and a chaste, white gown caresses lazily every curve of her well defined and beautiful body, following the sea breeze as well. A body he’s allowed only to dream on.

That’s enough to leave him breathless. The fabric of the dress is quite thin, showing very well her bare skin under it. How much he desires that body that is hardly tempting him. Initially Riza doesn’t say a word, staring him with the big, shiny, nut eyes of her. The Hawk’s Eyes. 

After a while she starts walking towards him. Every step taken calmly and making her just more sensual. 

Every step an agony. 

**"Roy..."** she says, with a faint smile and soft voice that makes his heart seize in his chest.

His mouth goes dry when she approaches to him and lands a hand on his jaw. Shivers run through his spine. Roy can’t help but keep staring Riza, with eyes full of want restrained for so long, too long time. He’s breathless again when she swipes a thumb over his lips. His eyes drop down, ogling that pink, tempting, soft mouth. The thin, faint smile before turns in a mischievious one and finally their lip meet. 

_‘About damn time..’_ he thinks. 

The first touch on his lip is light but it’s enough to ignite his spirit and deepen it greedily. He's been waiting too long for this. Eagerly his hands run down to her waist. Their tongues interweave without abandon, as if they could die if they’re going to separate right now from each other, etching this precious moment in their mind.

How can her lips taste so good?  
He could kiss her for hours, years and never be tired of.

They part their lips for a while, trying to take breathe. He affords to look her with eyes full of adoration, a sort of look he can’t dare giving her, specially during the work time.  


Law doesn’t care about love… right? 

**"Riza..."**

Roy finally finds the words he can’t afford to tell her, but he knows that in this dreamlike place where they are now, fraternization doesn’t care **"… I love you…. I have always loved you…"**. He couldn’t be more confident about this despite his choking.

She smiles again softly to him, putting both her hands on his face and tracing with the fingers carefully his handsome features. 

**"I..."** she says gently looking awkwardly at her feet. And then gradually her sweet smile turns again, but in a vicious one now and Roy blinks confused by that change.

**"I… hate …. you.... and I always will…"**

Suddenly he feels her nails clawing deeply in his skin, causing an excruciating pain.

He wants to scream, tell her that he’s still sorry for having hurt her…Not a single word comes out from his mouth, it’s a scream without sound.

——————————————————————————————-

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang wakes up in his apartment, in the dead of night, panting heavily and full of sweat over his body. Chills of fear run over every limb of him.

With his left hand rubs his face, trying to regain a bit of self-control. 

On the same side, underneath the bed linen there’s a woman still asleep. 

Another one night stand. 

What’s her name, by the way? 

Another woman that doesn’t mean a thing to him, but this is pretty distractive sometimes. 

At least she’s a woman who he doesn’t fear to hurt again; she’s going to leave in the morning as nothing happened. Sex fun aside. 

Leaving him in an empty apartment, with an empty heart.

Leaving him thinking about the only woman he would be glad to see in the morning, next to him in bed: 

**Riza Hawkeye.**


End file.
